


Puppy Training

by socialriotbitch



Series: Strange Desires [5]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Dom/sub, Fluff, Frottage, Gangbang, Humiliation, Impact Play, Inappropriate Public Behavior, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Painplay, Polyamory, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Ruki invites the rest of the band over to Reita's place for dinner on one of their off days and suggest an orgy, with a slight twist. Reita has to act like a dog. Reita is a lot more enthusiastic about the idea than Ruki expects.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of Ruki/Reita fics I'm writing in the same universe titled Strange Desires. All parts can be read alone, or in order. Mostly porn with some plot.

The large konbini doors opened, and Reita pulled the face mask down to rest under his chin. He grabbed a shopping basket, heading over to the coolers to get a carton of milk. He lifted his head, looking to both sides to check if the coast was clear, before he sneaked a bucket of ice cream into the cart.

“I saw that.” Reita turned around to see Ruki shaking his head at him, arms crossed over his chest, but when he lifted his sunglasses and perched them on top of his hat, Reita saw that his eyes were smiling. “Why are you trying to hide it from me? Ashamed that you're eating too much junk food?”

“Nah. I just don't wanna share my ice cream with you.” He booped Ruki's nose where he knew it was hiding beneath the face mask, smiling as he continued walking down the aisle.

Ruki caught up to him as Reita took more stuff down from the shelves, putting another ice cream bucket into the basket. Reita laughed at him. “Oi.”

“You said you didn't want to share. So I'm buying my own.” Ruki grinned and pushed past Reita, squeaking when he felt a hand on his ass.

“And you're just going to let me pay for it?” Reita grinned cheekily, and Ruki raised an eyebrow.

“Are you being stingy with your boyfriend now? It's as they say; chivalry is dead.”

“I never got the impression you wanted me to be your knight in shining armor.”

“Well, it wouldn't hurt you to wear a little more silver.”

“Your idea of 'a little' is a normal person's definition of 'a lot'.”

“There can never be too much fabulous, Reita.” Ruki swished his hand through the air in an extremely flamboyant gesture, and Reita had to hold back a laugh. “Oh, you find this funny? Accessorising is serious business.”

“I'm sure it is.” Reita didn't stop his chuckle this time, watching Ruki go get the meat. “Whoah, slow down there.” He frowned as Ruki placed beef after beef into the basket, picking up one and checking the weight. “We don't need this much. Who are you cooking for, a battalion?”

“No, a rock band.” Ruki smiled sheepishly, leaning back against the freezer and batting his eyelashes. “I thought we could invite the other guys over.”

“I don't mind.” Reita got between Ruki's legs, kissing his neck. There was nobody else in the store, and the guy behind the counter was reading a magazine, so he dared be a little bolder than usual. “What's the catch?”

“You're for dessert.” Ruki grinned when Reita looked up at him with an amused expression.

“So this is what we've come to. You're just whoring me out, without even asking me first. You pimp.”

“I'm asking now. I only planned the dinner. If you're okay with it, I'll text the guys and tell them to bring an overnight bag.”

“Does this have anything to do with that leather collar you bought last week?”

“You saw that, huh? Here I thought I was being sneaky.” Ruki pulled down his face mask, leaning forward to bite Reita's collarbone, grinning at the low rumble in Reita's chest when he clamped his teeth down hard. “Since that night, I've entertained the idea of making you my dog for a scene, as part of our play.”

Reita buried his nose in Ruki's hair, shivering as Ruki pulled down his shirt to suck and bite at his skin, leaving behind a mark just below the neckline. “Just don't give me a buttplug with a tail, and I'm okay.”

“Really? You'll actually do it?”

“Why not? It sounds like fun.”

“You are the best boyfriend I could have asked for.” Ruki smiled and rearranged Reita's shirt, kissing his cheek before he pulled up his mask again.

“Even if I'm stingy with the ice cream?” Reita grinned and trailed after Ruki, holding out the basket whenever Ruki wanted to put something in it.

“Watch it, or I'll make you eat out of a dog bowl.”

“As long as Koron doesn't get jealous.” Reita chuckled, taking out his wallet as they made it to the counter, the employee putting away his magazine and yawning as he started cashing out the products. Reita checked his phone. It was 5 am, no wonder the guy was tired. Reita felt sorry for him. Being a rock star, he was used to being up all night. Today, it was recording that had kept them up, some technical troubles forcing them to wait a couple of hours.

“I'll text the others first thing in the morning.” Ruki slipped Reita's bank card into the terminal, punching the code. Reita wondered when Ruki had stolen that from him. Was he really that sleepy? Ruki thanked the cashier, and started organising the food into bags. “We can still catch a few hours of sleep.”

“Just sleep?” Reita winked at him.

“No, of course not.” Ruki looked up and grinned at Reita, sliding down his sunglasses to rest on his nose. He stepped closer and grabbed the collar of Reita's shirt, pulling him down and purring in a low voice. “First I'm going to tease you until you're begging for release, pleading with me to let you come, and then I'll fuck you so hard you can't sit afterwards.” Ruki rolled his hips against Reita's groin, practically feeling it harden as he spoke. “I'm gonna fuck you until you can't remember your own name, make you scream so loud you wake the neighbours.”

Reita quickly pulled his mask up to hide the blush, looking at the cashier out of the corner of his eye. The guy was beet red, burying his face in his magazine and pretending he hadn't heard anything. Reita picked up the grocery bags, hurrying out of the konbini.

“Poor guy, he looked so embarrassed.” Even so, Reita was laughing quietly. Ruki had some nerve.

Ruki walked calmly out of the store, hoisting his purse higher on his shoulder, as if he had all the time in the world. “Not my problem.”

“He looked really young. He couldn't have been more than, what, twenty-two? Twenty-three maybe?”

“About time he learned about gay sex, then.”

“Should we go in there and give him a private lesson?”

“Mmm, kinky.”

They turned the corner and arrived at Reita's apartment building. He was glad that he lived close to a konbini. It was useful for times like this, when they had been working late, and he just wanted to slip out and buy food so he didn't have to do it when he woke up. When they got to his apartment, they started packing away groceries, Ruki looking through the cupboards. “You've forgotten to do the dishes again. We don't even have five clean plates.”

“Shut up, I'm lazy, you know that.” Reita started grabbing dirty plates from the sink, putting them in the dishwasher in stead.

“We live in a world with technology. You literally just have to stuff everything into a machine and let it wash for you.” Ruki chuckled, but started helping him, figuring it would go faster if they did it together. His eyelids were heavy, and he was looking forward to going to sleep.

“I told you I'm lazy.”

“Way too lazy. When was the last time you cleaned?”

Reita hopped up on the counter, laughing. “Oh come on, I'm never having you over again if you're just going to complain about my cleaning habits.”

“This is why we should live together, you know. So I can clean up your mess.”

“C'mere.” Ruki yelped when Reita pulled him into his arms, nuzzling his nose into his hair. “The fact that you're even offering clean up my mess makes me so grateful to have you. You're the best.”

“I never promised I would do it without sulking. Alternately, I could set a list of chores for you and punish you when you fail to do them.” Ruki grinned, letting Reita pepper his face with kisses, stroking his arms and leaning in until their chests were pressed together.

“But that's no fun. Then you would just end up punishing me all the time.”

“You're calling yourself hopeless?” Ruki chuckled, tracing patterns on Reita's shoulder absent-mindedly, while Reita ruffled his hair, playing with the strands. Ruki wasn't usually too fond of people messing with his hair, but he let him. They were going to bed soon, after all. “And don't pretend like you wouldn't like it.”

“If I liked it, then you would be doing your job wrong.” Reita buried his face in Ruki's hair, placing his hands on Ruki's hips and stroking him. “Punishments aren't supposed to be enjoyable. Then it wouldn't motivate me to work harder.”

“But you're such a painslut, I don't know what to do to you that you wouldn't end up liking.”

“Then reward me in stead when I'm a good boy?”

Ruki smacked his shoulder playfully, grinning. “Now you're just trying to bribe me into giving you more sex.”

“Always.” Reita laughed, leaning down to kiss Ruki. He swallowed the soft moan, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer.

Ruki pulled away and gasped. “Still trying to bribe me, I see. Weren't we going to sleep?” Even so, Ruki stepped closer and sucked on Reita's neck, grabbing his hair and tilting his head back to get a good angle. He rested his other hand on Reita's thigh to balance himself, digging his fingernails into his leg and feeling a rush of satisfaction when it made Reita's breath hitch.

“Now who's bribing who?” Reita gasped, one hand gripping the edge of the counter to steady himself as Ruki assaulted his neck, all teeth and tongue, driving Reita wild. “Ruki.” He moaned, closing his eyes and grabbing Ruki's shoulder, a shudder rippling through his chest as Ruki growled.

“There we go.” Ruki pulled away and admired Reita's neck, tilting his head as he studied the rapidly forming bruises and teeth marks. “Now you look more like the whore you are.”

Reita rubbed a hand over the front of his pants to relieve some of the pressure, hissing at the friction to his dick. He heard Ruki chuckle, before he was being asked to follow. He hopped off the counter, checking that everything was in place and turning the dishwasher on, switching the lights off before he followed Ruki to the bedroom.

The morning sun was already starting to creep in through the window, and Ruki pulled down the blinds, stripping off his clothes and throwing them on a nearby chair. “We'll have to make it quick. I really do want to get some sleep, especially if we're continuing tomorrow.”

“No problem.” Reita had already removed his own clothes, tossing the covers to the side and laying down in the middle of the bed, stroking his hardening dick. “I'm already quite worked up.”

Ruki crawled onto the bed, a predatory gleam in his eyes. “Yes, you do seem to like it when I tease you in public. You and your kinks. If we ever get caught, I'm blaming you.”

“That's so unfair, considering you're the one who initiates it all the time.” Reita grinned when Ruki settled between his legs, letting go of his dick to wrap his arms around Ruki's neck in stead, kissing him again. He felt Ruki's cock against his, hot and hard, and he didn't bother to comment on the fact that it turned Ruki on just as much to fool around in places where they could easily be caught. Maybe it was because of the adrenaline, maybe Reita's reactions, but Ruki was sporting quite the hard-on himself.

Ruki wrapped Reita's legs around his waist, digging his nails into Reita's thighs, this time without any pesky trousers to hinder him. He dragged his nails down the skin, leaving angry, red lines in their wake and making Reita break the kiss to howl in pleasure, hips bucking into Ruki's. Ruki grinned, licking his lips and grabbing their cocks in one hand, stroking them together. “Moan for me, Rei. Let me know how good it feels.”

Reita was moaning already, letting go of Ruki's neck to grab the headboard in stead, clinging to it while he thrust his hips along with Ruki's hand, rubbing their cocks together and revelling in the feeling of Ruki's skin against his. He cried out when Ruki's mouth latched to the sensitive skin on the underside of his arm, biting and pulling on the flesh between his teeth. “Oh fuck, yes.”

Ruki kissed the mark he had left behind, watching Reita's face contort in pleasure. He could feel every twitch of Reita's dick, every ridge and bump against his own as he stroked them. It was probably one of their more intimate moments, and he loved watching Reita's brow crease, a thin sheen of sweat covering his body. He admired the bruised and sore neck, the muscular chest, the strong arms that held Reita's body up as he raised his hips in waves of pleasure, the muscles quivering from the strain. Ruki pinched the skin of his inner thigh, and Reita moaned again, opening his eyes to look up at Ruki in desperation.

“You're so beautiful like this,” Ruki panted, stilling his hand and starting to roll his hips in stead, sliding his cock in and out of his hand alongside Reita's. “Breathless and needy, moaning my name.”

“Ruki,” Reita gasped, clenching his legs around Ruki's waist. “Don't stop.”

“Not planning to.” Ruki was practically humping Reita into the mattress, the friction created between their throbbing cocks intoxicating. His balls were drawing up to his body, the muscles in his abdomen clenching as he got closer to his orgasm. “Scream my name when you cum, wake the neighbours up and let them know who's fucking you so early in the morning.”

“Oh god.” Reita threw his head back, burying it in the pillows as he panted harshly. His hips were aching, but he kept thrusting, unable to stop. The pleasure was clouding his brain until all he heard was his pulse roaring in his ears, and all he could think of was Ruki's name, rolling off his tongue as every delicious rub of Ruki's cock against his brought him that much closer to orgasm. Then he felt Ruki's nails scraping along his thigh again, and he couldn't hold back any more, screaming Ruki's name as he came.

Only when Reita screamed did Ruki let himself come as well, groaning as he stroked them through their orgasms, looking down to watch cum shoot over Reita's stomach, their dicks hot and pulsing in his hand. He kept jerking, panting harshly and pumping his cock in fast strokes until he was so sensitive it almost hurt, falling down on top of Reita and kissing his chest. “So good, baby.”

“Yeah.” Reita didn't have the breath to say more, wincing as he let go of the headboard and his arms protested the sudden movement. He pulled Ruki higher up so he could kiss him, although they had to break apart for air every few seconds. He felt Ruki fumbling for the covers, sliding the duvet over them as he rolled them over to the side.

“Let me just set an alarm.” He pecked Reita's lips once more, smiling at the disappointed whine as he turned around to lean over the edge of the bed, fumbling for Reita's jeans. He pulled Reita's phone out of the pocket, turning the sound off and setting an alarm to 14:00. Enough time to text their bandmates and inform them about the plans, take a shower, prepare dinner, and still get the vital 7 hours of sleep they needed.

“I miss you already. The bed is getting cold without you.” Reita smiled when Ruki put the phone on the bedside table, turning over to lie down next to Reita. “There you are.”

“How do you live on the nights I'm not here?” Ruki had already closed his eyes and was drifting off to sleep, but his lips quirked up in a grin.

“I don't. Which is why we probably should start thinking about moving in together.” Reita reached over to brush a strand of hair out of Ruki's face, inching a little closer and watching the serene face of an after-sex Ruki.

“You just want me to do your dishes,” Ruki mumbled sleepily.

“No, I just want you to do me. More often, I mean.” Reita closed his eyes as well, and soon they were both sleeping heavily.

~

Ruki finished blow-drying his hair, pouting at the unruly strands that stood in all directions. He tried to rearrange them, but gave up, just letting his hair fall however it wanted. He couldn't be bothered to style it, or put on any make-up, for that matter. They were only having their bandmates over, and since the plans for the night involved a lot of sweaty sex, he figured he would only end up messing it up later, anyway.

He returned to the bedroom to find some clothes to wear. He had already occupied a few of the shelves in Reita's closet. He smiled to himself as he remembered their whispers about moving in from last night. Maybe it was time. He slipped into the clothes and turned to look at Reita, sprawled on his stomach on the bed, covers half off him and face buried in the pillow. Reita was a heavy sleeper, but that didn't stop him from tossing and turning like a blender while he slept. Ruki sat down on the edge and nudged his shoulder gently. “Rei, wake up.”

Reita heard a familiar voice somewhere far away, lifting his head from the pillows and blinking a few times as his eyes focused. Ruki was sitting on the bed, already dressed, and Reita fell back down again. “You clearly missed the memo about guys preferring to be woken up with blowjobs. What's the time?”

“14:30.” A chuckle. “I've already texted the other guys, brushed my teeth, and taken a shower. I let you sleep a little extra.”

Reita was grateful for that. Ruki could be considerate sometimes. “I have dried cum on my stomach.”

Ruki laughed. “Less complaining, more showering, then.” He got up and slapped Reita's thigh, making him grunt and pull the covers up. “Come on, we haven't got all day. They'll be here around five.”

Reita sighed. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he supposed a shower would wake him up, so he threw the covers off and got up, rubbing his face and stumbling towards the bathroom.

“Don't trip and die.” Ruki laughed when Reita flipped him off, picking up the clothes that Reita had so nonchalantly left on the floor last night, going to throw them in the laundry basket. Reita was brushing his teeth when Ruki entered the bathroom, looking at him through the mirror.

“Oi. It's only been three days since I washed those trousers.” Reita spit toothpaste all over the sink when he spoke, cursing and hurriedly wiping it away with water.

“Exactly. They've probably got all kinds of stains on them.” Ruki leaned against Reita's back, kissing his chin and frowning at the stubble. “Ugh, go shave. And while you're at it, get your pubic hair as well. That is, if you want to cum tonight.” Ruki detached himself from Reita's back with a wink, closing the bathroom door behind him as he left.

Ruki checked his phone for any messages before he started on the dinner. He had told the others what to expect, that they were having dinner first, and that they were going to fuck after that. He had reminded them of the rules, and they had agreed to play along. He was grateful that their friends were so understanding. He supposed they were afraid to overstep the boundaries of his and Reita's relationship, since none of them had initiated anything yet, or come with any suggestions.

Matter of fact was, Ruki liked sharing Reita, and he knew that Reita wouldn't be fully satisfied with just one sexual partner for the rest of his life. Even though it was mostly just the two of them, he could tell when Reita needed... a little more, so to speak. Ruki hummed as he started cutting up the vegetables. Reita loved being dominated and humiliated, and everything was always more embarrassing when there were more people around to watch. He supposed Reita had an exhibitionistic streak, because the more people present when Ruki teased him, the more flustered Reita got. Although yesterday had perhaps been a little too bold.

He heard the shower start to run, and he smiled to himself. That poor cashier. Dragging innocent, vanilla people into their play was unfair of them. Which was why they needed this. It had been a month since they had included anyone in their sex. Last time it had been Uruha, after he had come over to Ruki's apartment to discuss a song he was working on. Reita had happened to be sleeping over at the time, and the three of them had ended up fucking. And they had all been sated and happy afterwards.

Ruki didn't understand the point of jealousy. He knew that Reita loved him with all his heart, and that didn't change just because he happened to like having sex with more people at the same time. Ruki wouldn't mind even if Reita asked to have sex without him. Sex was just sex, after all. People put too much emphasis on it. It wouldn't matter to Ruki if Reita went and played video games with Uruha for a weekend. That didn't change anything about their relationship. It was pointless to be jealous about it, and so Ruki wasn't, simple as that. Who was he to tell Reita when and how and with whom he could spend his time? He was his boyfriend, not his mother.

Reita emerged from the bathroom, stark naked except for the towel he was ruffling his hair with. Ruki noted with a satisfied hum that Reita had shaved all of his pubes away, leaving his crotch hairless and smooth. “Good boy.”

Reita looked up, wrapping his towel around his hips, and Ruki thought he looked like a puppy with his messy hair. “What can I say, you bribed me with orgasms.”

“Get dressed and then go to the basement. You still have that mattress, right? I thought we could lay it on the floor and sleep there, and the others could have your bed, since we're the hosts.”

“Better idea, I sleep on the floor, and you guys squeeze together on the bed.” Reita hopped up on one of the kitchen chairs, watching Ruki prepare the food.

“Dream on.” Ruki rolled his eyes at him. “I'm not letting you break your back. Doesn't your chiropractor work overtime enough?”

“Please?” Reita pouted.

“No.” Ruki pointed the knife at him. “Besides, there's not enough space in your bed for four people. At least one of us would have to sleep on a mattress. But if you're that desperate, you could always go buy a dog bed.”

“Hey, that's a good idea! Do you think they have any that are big enough for me?” Reita laughed at the queer look Ruki threw him, obviously having meant it as a joke. “Oh come on, it's not going to be a regular thing. I just thought, if we're going to do this, why not go all the way?”

Ruki shook his head, noticing the light blush on Reita's cheeks. “Fine. I'm sure if you say you have a big dog, they ought to have something.”

“Yes! Thanks.” Reita practically beamed, and Ruki smiled as Reita got up and went to the bedroom. He came back minutes later, fully dressed and dangling apartment keys from his finger. “I'll be quick, I promise. Oh, and feed Oscar and Keiji, will you?”

“Don't forget the mattress when you come back,” Ruki called after him, laughing when the sound of the door slamming shut echoed through the apartment. Reita was much more excited about this than Ruki had expected. He had thought he would suggest it, Reita would grudgingly agree, they would try it once, and then never again. He had done this with one sub before, years ago, another guy who loved being stripped of his pride. They had broken it off not long after, but Ruki still remembered how it had felt, degrading someone like that, submitting them to their lowest and treating them like an animal. He had been rock hard through the entire session.

Getting the pellets and a bag of vegetables from the fridge, Ruki walked over to the birdcage in the living room. Reita's two cockatiels looked up at him when he crouched down next to the low table, opening the door to the cage. “Hello, guys. I've got food for you.” At the mention of food, both of them ruffled their feathers, hopping down to the food bowl. Ruki started by pouring in the pellets, almost filling the bowl, and then he opened the plastic bag. Reita had a mix of various fruit and vegetables cut into small pieces for practicality. Ruki didn't know much about what birds ate, but Reita said they needed a mix of fresh food, protein, and vitamins. Ruki had always though just giving them bird seeds would be fine, but apparently, birds could grow obese from the high amounts of fat in sunflower seeds. You live and learn.

“There you go. I apologise in advance, I'm going to steal your papa's attention tonight. He needs a good, long fuck. I hope you don't mind.” He stroked Keiji's feathers while he nibbled on a salad leaf, smiling to himself. “We all just want what's best for him, right? I promise I'll make it up to you later.”

He closed the cage again and put the food away, washing his hands and returning to the dinner. Reita came back around half an hour after he had left, carrying a huge bag and dragging a mattress behind him. “A little help here?”

Ruki chuckled and took the bag out of Reita's hand, letting him carry the mattress to the bedroom. “Did you find what you were looking for?” He lifted the bag onto the counter, going through the contents. In addition to a large dog bed, Reita had bought a bag of dog treats and a leash, which was made from leather and looked quite sturdy.

Reita came out from the bedroom, scratching his head and smiling. “I, um. I asked the cashier, and she said the dog treats are safe for humans. She looked at me a bit oddly, though.”

Ruki laughed. “I wonder why. You weren't kidding when you said you didn't want to do this half-assed, were you?”

“Why not?” Reita shrugged. “What do I have to lose?”

“You mean except your pride?” Ruki smirked and took the price tag off the dog bed, carrying it into the bedroom and throwing it on the floor.

“You know that only turns me on.”

Ruki kissed Reita's cheek as he passed him, going back to cooking. “I know. Now try to stop thinking about it, you're already getting a boner, and we're going to eat first.”

“I can eat with a boner. You've trained me well enough for that.”

“Oh, I don't doubt it.” Ruki grinned at him over his shoulder. “But if I get horny now, I'm going to come over there, push you to your knees and shove my cock down your throat. And this dinner won't cook itself.”

“Doesn't that make you the weak one?” Reita returned the grin, leaning against the counter next to Ruki. “Do you need any help?”

~

Uruha and Kai arrived first, probably having taken the same car since they lived close. Reita went to open the door while Ruki set the table. “Hey, guys. Have you seen Aoi?”

“He's probably on his way.” Kai smiled and set his bag down, pulling Reita into a tight embrace. “How are you?”

“Good, excited.” Reita picked up Kai's bag, taking Uruha's from his hands and carrying them to the bedroom.

“Thank you for inviting us. This was a good idea.” Uruha walked to the kitchen to greet Ruki, leaning against the counter. “It smells good.”

“No problem. It's been a while since we had a sleepover with all five of us.”

“Last time was when we spontaneously skipped a meeting and fucked Reita in stead,” Kai remembered with a smile.

“We should do that more often.” Reita joined them in the kitchen, pulling two beers out of the fridge and handing them to Kai and Uruha.

Kai thanked him and opened his can. “Then we'll become famous as the band that is never on schedule. Can't we hang out on our off days in stead?”

“Don't be a party pooper,” Uruha commented as he took a swig of the beer.

“I'm not pooping! I'm here, aren't I?”

A buzzer sounded in the room, and Reita went to push the button that opened the front door. “That's probably Aoi.”

“I hope so, I don't want any strangers crashing here.” Ruki laughed and took off his apron, hanging it on the cupboard. “Well, dinner is finished.”

“You act like you live here already,” Uruha noted.

“Yeah, when are you two going to move in together? And where will you live?” Kai looked as if this matter was of utmost importance. “I hope you can choose an apartment that's closer this time. I hate driving all the way here.”

“We still haven't decided on anything.” Ruki lifted the bowl of rice and set it down on the dining table.

“But in light of recent events, it might be sooner than you think,” Reita shouted from the hallway, and laughter filled the apartment. He opened the door for Aoi, taking his bag to the bedroom with the others', and soon enough they were sitting by the table, chatting away happily as they ate. They took turns at complimenting Ruki on his cooking, and Ruki blushed and thanked them all with a smile.

Kai was chewing down the last of his beef, explaining their schedule for the rest of the week, when Ruki started taking things off the table. Uruha and Reita went about gathering plates, helping Ruki carry out the empty bowls. Aoi stood up and flicked Kai's forehead, joining the others in the cleaning. “Don't start talking about that now. There's a time for everything, Leader-san. Tonight, I don't want to think about work.”

“Sorry.” Kai swallowed the last bite and smiled sheepishly, carrying his plate out. “It's a habit.”

When they were done piling things into the dishwasher, the few leftovers had been wrapped in plastic and put in the fridge, and the counter had been wiped off, they stood in the kitchen awkwardly, everyone casting glances at each other until Ruki broke the silence. “There's no need to be shy about this. I explained it over text this morning. We'll fuck all night long. And if there's time left, we can watch a film later.”

“I just don't know how to go about this,” Kai admitted honestly. “This kind of kink is new to me.” Uruha nodded in agreement, but Aoi straightened his back, looking at Reita out of the corner of his eye and grinning.

“I've done something similar before. I used to fool around with a sub who liked humiliation. Perhaps not as much as Reita, but enough that she liked to wear a tail and act like a dog.” Reita was blushing, and Aoi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, looking directly at him when he spoke next. “Exactly how far are you willing to go, and what do you want out of tonight?”

Reita licked his lips. “I haven't tried this before,” he admitted, “though Ruki has. I'm going to trust you guys and let you do as you please with me.”

“That's not good enough.” Ruki placed a finger under Reita's chin, tilting his head up so he was forced to look at them in stead of the ground. “He asked you something. I know this is difficult, but you need to be honest with us, and yourself. That's the only way you'll get what you want without us accidentally doing something you're not okay with.”

Reita nodded when Ruki let go of him, chewing his lip as he looked from Aoi to each of his friends in turn. “The same as usual. I want to be humiliated to the point where I feel like sinking into the ground or dying from embarrassment. I want to feel like I'm being used for your pleasure, and if I seem reluctant, it's because I want to be pushed, to feel like I'm being forced to do things I obviously enjoy.”

The others nodded, and Reita was grateful that they didn't tease him about it. It made everything so much easier to be able to do this with people he trusted. He could be honest about things he was self-conscious about without worrying about the consequences.

Uruha was the first to speak up. “And your absolute limits?”

“No anal penetration. Don't make me bleed. And keep in mind that any marks you leave on my face could be visible in our upcoming photoshoot.” They laughed at that, and Reita scratched the back of his head. “I think that covers it. If I say 'Shoxx', you have to stop whatever you're doing. Other than that, you're free to do to me what you want.”

“I clearly remember the list being longer the last time,” Uruha said with a hint of a smirk, and Reita looked down again.

Ruki took pity on him, squeezing his shoulder and answering for him. “We've talked about some things since last time, and he's actually willing to try out some of the kinks he said he wouldn't dare before. At this rate, I might be fucking his ass in a month or so.”

“Oi!” Reita chuckled and pretended to punch Ruki's arm. “Don't count on it!”

“I'm joking.” Ruki laughed, looking at the others. “Are you all ready?” They nodded in turn, and Ruki rubbed his hands together. “Let's get started, then. I'll take charge this time, but don't hold back. Like he said, do whatever you want to him. Reita?”

Reita looked up at him and nodded. “I'm ready.”

“No, you're not. Go to the bedroom and strip.” Reita bowed and left, and Ruki nudged the others towards the living room. “Sit down and wait for us.”

He followed Reita into the bedroom, satisfied to find him already naked and half hard, kneeling on the floor with his arms behind his back. Ruki walked to his own bag and pulled out the leather collar he had brought with him, along with the leash Reita had bought earlier. He crouched down in front of Reita and slipped the collar around his neck, fastening the buckle and making sure that it was tight enough that Reita could feel the constant pressure, but not so much that he would have difficulty breathing.

Ruki clipped the leash to the metal ring on the collar, leading Reita out of the bedroom without a word. He found the other members spread out in the living room, Uruha on the couch, Kai and Aoi in each their recliner, and he pushed the small coffee table over to the TV, making enough space for Reita to kneel where the table had been, right in the middle of the room. Ruki grabbed his chin and lifted his head, looking Reita straight in the eyes. “How immersed in the fantasy do you want to be?”

“I will do exactly what sir wants during the scene, as long as I'm allowed one orgasm afterwards, without the pet play.”

“Fair enough.” Ruki let go of Reita's head and dropped the leash to the ground, sitting down on the couch and watching him. “The same rules as usual apply, but with a twist. You may not speak for as long as you are in your role. The only sounds you are allowed to make are the sounds a dog makes. You may not under any circumstance stand up. Just think about what Koron does. Does this sound fair to you?”

“Yes, Sir.” Reita's cheeks were flushing already at the thought of behaving like an actual dog.

Ruki turned to the others, looking them in the eyes one by one to make sure he had their attention. “Is there anything you are opposed to, or don't feel comfortable with out of what I just mentioned?” They all shook their heads, and Ruki smiled, turning to Reita again. “When you're ready, bark for me.”

Reita nodded, leaning forward so he was on his hands and knees, staring at the floor while he tried to prepare himself mentally. The hardest part of it all, he figured, would be not being able to vocalise his desires. He was used to being made to beg for everything he wanted, so it would be difficult and probably more than a little frustrating to have that taken away from him, to rely on his friends to be able to understand him without any verbal feedback. The only question that remained then was whether they would actually grant him what he wanted, or if they would just continue to tease him.

Reita cleared his thoughts and attempted a bark. It came out strained and meek, and he heard snickers to his side, resisting the urge to flip them off for laughing. He probably would be laughing too, if it was one of the others kneeling on the floor, barking. The thought made him even more aroused. Here he was, submitting himself to his lowest, behaving in such a humiliating manner that even he would be embarrassed at himself. Raising his head to look directly at Ruki, Reita tried barking again, a little more convincing this time, and the corner of Ruki's mouth lifted for a second, but he remained still, arms crossed over his chest, watching Reita patiently. “Do you want something?”

 _Think like a dog_ , Reita thought to himself. Images of Koron's face popped into his mind, and Reita tried to remember what he did when he wanted attention. Koron would usually paw at Ruki's leg when he wanted something, and so Reita decided to try that. He put on his best puppy face, crawling the short distance over to the couch and lifting his hand gingerly. He cupped his hand to resemble a paw and patted Ruki's knee a few times, looking up at him through his bangs.

“What is it, huh?” Ruki looked down with a coy grin, stroking the nape of Reita's neck. “What does puppy want?”

Reita caught himself before he spoke. He had been about to ask for permission to suck Ruki off, just barely remembering that Ruki had strictly forbidden him to talk in time. How was he supposed to let Ruki know what he wanted without expressing himself verbally? He placed his chin on Ruki's thigh, looking pointedly at Ruki's crotch, and then back to his face, whining softly.

“Oh, do you want to suck me off, huh? Is that it?” Reita barked and smiled, wiggling his butt in an attempt at wagging his 'tail'. It seemed Ruki understood what he meant, because he was unfastening his belt, discarding it next to him and pulling the zipper slowly down. “Puppy wants to suck my cock?” Reita was probably blushing, but he didn't care, barking once more for good measure while Ruki inched further to the edge of his seat and pulled his dick out. “Go ahead.”

Squeezing his head between Ruki's legs, Reita nuzzled the side of Ruki's cock, parting his lips and letting his breath hit the shaft. He felt a surge of satisfaction when he heard a soft moan above him, Ruki petting his back to show his appreciation, and to urge Reita on. He lifted his head to take the tip of Ruki's dick in his mouth, closing his eyes and simply enjoying the taste for a moment.

Reita slid his lips down Ruki's shaft until it hit the back of his throat, starting to bob his head right away. If there was one thing Reita knew about puppies, it's that they're extremely impatient, so he didn't even bother to start out slow, lapping at Ruki's dick as he sucked him hungrily, wanting to make Ruki cum as quickly as he could.

“Look at me,” Ruki commanded, brushing a strand of hair out of Reita's eyes as he looked up at him. “Look at your owner while you suck him off.” Then Ruki turned to Uruha, beckoning him closer with a finger. Uruha slid across the cushions, wrapping an arm around Ruki's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Reita continued sucking while he watched Uruha and Ruki make out, Uruha's tongue pushing past Ruki's lips easily and swallowing his moans. Ruki's hand was at the back of his head, gripping his hair tightly and pushing Reita down, forcing him to swallow his cock deeper. As Ruki broke the kiss with Uruha to catch his breath, he looked down at Reita and grinned, satisfied that he was keeping the eye contact. “Good boy.”

Ruki groaned loudly when Uruha leaned down to bite his neck, pulling on the skin with his teeth and making Ruki gasp and buck his hips. His hand tightened in Reita's hair, and then he was cumming, shooting his load down his throat as he kept Reita's head down. Reita struggled not to choke, swallowing rapidly, and it hurt with how strained his neck was, but he didn't care. Even after Ruki had gone flaccid, Reita continued to lap at his dick, slurping loudly until Ruki finally pulled him up by his hair, studying his face closely.

“You didn't spill a drop.” Ruki let go of his hair, running his thumb along Reita's lower lip, grinning when the tip of Reita's tongue darted out to lick the pad of his thumb. “Are you hungry, perhaps?” Getting up from the couch, Ruki stuffed his dick back into his trousers, zipping up and heading to the kitchen. “Stay.”

Suddenly Reita was acutely aware of the three pairs of eyes watching him right then. Aoi and Kai were right behind him, and he couldn't see their faces, but he knew they were watching him, and he couldn't help but wonder if they were hard already, big, delicious cocks straining against the material of their jeans. He nearly moaned at the thought, wishing he could turn around, but at the same time not wanting to disobey Ruki's orders. Not yet, anyway.

Reita started when he felt a hand cupping his jaw, looking up to see Uruha watching him curiously. He leaned into the touch, licking the palm of Uruha's hand, burying his nose in it and revelling in the feeling of Uruha's fingers lightly scratching his chin. “What a good dog,” Uruha cooed, his free hand coming down to cup the bulge in his trousers, groaning as he relieved some of the pressure.

Reita licked his lips, watching Uruha rub his dick through his jeans, and he whimpered slightly, wishing Uruha would let him suck it. “Ruki was right, you are hungry, aren't you, boy? Looking at my dick like that, tsk tsk.” Uruha swiped a finger down Reita's nose, and Reita nipped at it playfully. He turned his attention away from Uruha when Ruki returned to the living room with a bag of dog biscuits.

Tearing the bag open, Ruki grinned at Reita, who was crawling towards him. “Sit,” Ruki commanded, and Reita planted his butt on the floor, knees bent and spread out, stretching his arms as he tried his best to mirror the sitting pose of a dog. “Good boy.” Ruki smiled and tossed him a treat, which Reita caught in his mouth. It tasted absolutely disgusting. The consistency was porous, it was dry and fell apart in his mouth, and Reita nearly wanted to spit it out, forcing himself to swallow before he could think better of it. His expression must have mirrored how he felt, because Ruki's grin grew nearly sadistic. “Yummy?”

He forced a smile, sticking his tongue out and looking expectantly at Ruki. “Want more?” Ruki taunted, and Reita barked in response. “Paw.” Ruki held his hand out, palm up, and Reita slapped it lightly. Ruki cooed and gave him another treat, which Reita looked at for a full five seconds before eating it, holding himself back from retching. If they ever did this again, he would dice a sausage and insist Ruki used that in stead. This stuff was horrible.

“Lie down.” Plopping down on his stomach, arms and knees bent under him, Reita watched as Ruki took out a couple of biscuits, tossing them on the floor behind Reita. “Good boy, search.” Reita got up and turned around, about to begin looking for the treats when he stilled completely. He could now see Aoi and Kai for the first time since they started the scene, and they were both watching him with a mix of amusement and arousal, Aoi rubbing himself through his trousers already, and the sight made Reita's cheeks burn with shame. Kai snickered from his position in the armchair, and Reita bowed his head in a last effort not to jizz himself there and then.

He pretended to sniff around for the treats, already dreading the taste, dragging the leash that was still clipped to his collar with him as he crawled around the living room. He licked the first treat off the floor, trying to ignore the taste in favour of the arousal the action spiked in him. Although he'd done it before, eating or licking things from the ground was still humiliating, lowering himself to that level only confirming to himself that he was completely worthless. The feeling was like a drug, and it made Reita want to degrade himself further just to feel that rush.

The last treat had landed right in front of Aoi's feet, and as Reita gobbled it up, Aoi picked up the leash, yanking on it and making Reita stumble forward with a yelp. His head was between Aoi's spread legs, and for a while he just watched Aoi grope himself, obscenely tugging at the front of his trousers. He looked up and was met with Aoi's predatory gaze, whimpering helplessly as he tried to pull his head back, only to be tugged forwards again by the leash. “What a cute little puppy Ruki's got,” Aoi cooed and scratched behind Reita's ear. Reita blushed, but wagged his butt nonetheless. “Are you also an eager little puppy who wants to make his master proud?”

Reita gave a happy yip, watching as Aoi started unbuckling his jeans. “Be a good pup and suck me off.” Lifting his hips so he could pull his trousers and underwear down to his thighs, Aoi tugged on the leash once again, although it was hardly necessary. Reita was already wrapping his lips around Aoi's cock, lapping at the crown and sliding down until the head bumped against the back of his throat.

He lost track of time as he bobbed up and down on Aoi's dick, suckling and slurping, focusing on the sounds Aoi made, sucking a little harder whenever he moaned. He was probably using a lot more finesse than necessary, considering he was supposed to be a dog, but he couldn't resist wiggling his tongue into the slit when it made Aoi growl and bury his fingers in his hair, tugging at the strands and forcing Reita to deepthroat him.

“Fuck, swallow it all,” Aoi barely managed to get the last word out, breath hitching as his fingers tensed in Reita's hair, and then he was shooting warm cum down Reita's throat. He swallowed repeatedly, eagerly sucking every last drop from Aoi's cock until he was pulled off, Aoi falling back against the chair, utterly spent. Reita licked his lips and looked up to see Uruha grinning at him, grabbing the leash and pulling Reita towards the middle of the living room again.

Uruha said nothing as he yanked on the leash, forcing Reita's head up, and Reita whimpered slightly as his neck craned upwards. Uruha didn't relent before Reita was kneeling, thighs ninety degrees off the floor and 'paws' in the air, and the collar dug painfully into his jaw with the angle he was being pulled. Uruha leaned down to kiss Reita hungrily, easily parting his lips with his tongue, swallowing Reita's moans. Reita panted harshly when Uruha pulled back to bite at his lips, worrying Reita's lower lip between his teeth, tugging at it lightly.

When Uruha straightened up again, he licked his lips and grinned, looking over at Aoi. “I can still taste you in his mouth.”

Aoi shrugged. “You're welcome.”

Uruha turned back to Reita with a chuckle, looking down at his cock, pointing straight up and leaking, small, translucent drops of precum trickling down the shaft. “Puppy looks excited. Enjoying all this attention you're getting, are you?” Uruha was still holding the leash tightly, and Reita found he couldn't reply with the angle his neck was bent at. The collar still dug into his flesh, keeping his head up, and he was straining to keep his balance, turning pleading eyes to Uruha and whining loudly.

Ignoring him, Uruha looked at the other members, raising an eyebrow. “What do you guys say? Should I give him what he wants?”

“Make him work for it,” came Ruki's husky voice from somewhere, and Reita shivered at the sound. Even without looking, he could tell that Ruki was jerking himself. The mental image of Ruki stroking his dick, watching Reita embarrass himself, turned him on like nothing else. The thought that Ruki was enjoying his torment, getting off to Reita's discomfort made his dick twitch, and if he needed to come before, he was aching for it now.

“I think I have something in mind.” Uruha's voice brought Reita back to reality, and he barely had time to brace himself before he was kicked over, the air whooshing out of his lungs as he landed on his back, hard. He felt disoriented for a while before he remembered his role, lifting his arms and legs in the air like a dog would, watching as Uruha crouched down next to him. “What a good and submissive puppy you are,” Uruha said with a smug grin, rubbing Reita's belly.

Straddling Reita's face, Uruha grabbed his thighs, spreading his legs and planting his arms on the floor, hooking Reita's knees around them. “Depending on how well you suck, I might even let you cum.” With no further warning, Uruha leaned forward and began licking and kissing Reita's dick, plush lips trailing over the shaft and making Reita's breath hitch. He struggled for a moment to get Uruha's cock in his mouth, the angle awkward and Uruha's shifting around doing nothing to help him out. When he finally managed to get the head in, his teeth scraped accidentally over the tip, and Uruha moaned in response, loud enough that Reita could practically feel it where Uruha was now sucking at the base of his cock.

It was hard to focus on pleasuring Uruha while his own dick was now finally getting some long-needed attention. Not to mention that the collar was tight enough around his neck that he couldn't quite get the entire length in his mouth, and he was left eagerly sucking what he could manage, wishing he could use his hands to rub what he couldn't reach with his tongue. If only he wasn't still in his role as a puppy, he would be stroking the shaft of Uruha's cock with one hand, fondling his balls with the other. He'd rub the taint with his thumb, a bit like Uruha was now prodding at his with his tongue, making Reita's head swim. Uruha was giving him one hell of a blowjob without even taking Reita's dick in his mouth.

“Fuck, use your teeth again,” Uruha panted, tugging at the skin of Reita's balls with his lips. Reita complied, and Uruha's loud moan was enough to convince Reita that Uruha was definitely a bit of a masochist himself. But then his cock was swallowed into Uruha's warm, wet mouth, and Reita couldn't hold a thought in his head any more. His mind emptied as Uruha sucked, and soon he couldn't think about anything except how much he wanted to come. The temptation to disregard the rules and come without permission was strong, but if he did, Reita knew he wouldn't be allowed another orgasm for a week, at least.

Uruha started to grind his hips, and Reita was silently grateful as he could now reach the last bit of length he hadn't been able to fit before. He relaxed his throat to bypass his gag reflex as Uruha began fucking his mouth, slipping Reita's dick out of his mouth as he moaned lowly. Even though he was painfully hard, Reita managed to keep sucking, even as Uruha came, rocking his hips through the orgasm.

For the third time in less than an hour, Reita swallowed eagerly, drinking down Uruha's cum until he had nothing more to give. When Uruha finally pulled his dick out of Reita's mouth, Reita was close to begging for release. He settled for a long whine in stead, eliciting a laugh from Uruha. “You've been a good boy, so I'll let you cum.”

As Uruha took Reita's cock between his lips again, Reita swore he could hear Kai groan something that sounded like “Drain his fucking balls,” but then Uruha's throat tightened around the head, and Reita could no longer hear anything but his own pulse and the sounds of Uruha slurping around his cock. It couldn't have been more than seconds before Reita was cumming, moaning as Uruha returned the favour and sucked him dry, swallowing his sperm as eagerly as Reita had swallowed his.

He wasn't given a lot of time to recover. Reita had barely finished cumming before he was yanked to his knees by the leash, Kai having unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, and was now stroking it slowly while looking at Reita expectantly. “Be a good doggie and make me cum.” But by then, Reita was done being compliant. If Kai wanted him to suck him off, he was going to have to work for it. He didn't budge when Kai gave the collar a tug, turning his head away defiantly.

“Did you not hear me?” Growing impatient, Kai grabbed Reita's hair and pulled his head towards his crotch, holding the tip of his dick to Reita's lips with his other hand. “I told you to suck.” Reita's lips remained shut, and he glared up at Kai while whimpering loudly, now trying to crawl away from Kai. Kai was struggling to hold him still now, Reita fighting his grip with all he had. “Stupid mutt!”

Kai lashed out and backhanded Reita, hard enough that his head snapped to the side, and he stopped whining. For a second, Kai was worried he had gone too far, but then Reita looked back up, and his gaze was practically taunting him to do it one more time. If he had any doubts that Reita had liked that, they were erased when Reita started growling, pulling against the leash again.

“Bad dog!” Kai slapped him a few more times, until one side of Reita's face looked slightly more red than the other, and Reita was no longer growling. “I'll teach you to disobey commands, you fucking mongrel.” Reita let out a pathetic yip as he was thrown to the floor, catching himself on his hands only to have his face shoved flat on the ground by Kai's foot. The next thing he knew, Kai was yanking on his leash, pulling the collar tight around his throat, while his cheek was being pressed into the parquet.

He howled in surprise when he felt something stiff and broad connect with his ass in a loud slap that reverberated in the entire apartment. He assumed it must be Kai's belt, and he felt his cock jerk back to life within seconds, the stinging pain arousing him more than it really hurt. “Ass up,” Kai commanded, and Reita struggled to bend his knees in under him, raising his hips and practically screaming when the belt snapped against his skin again, harder this time. He barely had time to catch his breath in between spanks, as Kai now seemed determined to leave Reita's ass a blue and purple mess of bruises, and tears rolled down Reita's face as he tried to moan in a less human way.

Reita's cock was slowly growing back to full hardness while Kai continued hitting him with the belt, muttering about how he ought to know his place, that good puppies should obey their owners no matter what. Had he not been strictly forbidden to speak, Reita would have retorted by pointing out that Kai wasn't technically his owner, earning himself another round of whipping. Sure, Reita liked being submissive and compliant, pleasing his dominants in every way he could, but when they were being too gentle with him, he had no qualms about being naughty in order to earn a punishment. Especially in this situation. Puppies misbehaved all the time, right?

“Are you going to be a good little bitch now?” Reita moaned, raising his head when Kai lifted his foot off his cheek. He licked his lips and turned around, staying on all fours, shivering as he looked up at Kai. Kai looked hot with his belt still in hand, folded twice, his dick hanging out of his trousers and rock hard, and his cheeks slightly flushed with arousal. “Gonna be a good puppy?”

He leaned forward and took Kai's cock in his mouth, still slightly breathless and with tears trailing down his cheeks, forcing himself to swallow as much of Kai's length as he could. He could tell Kai wouldn't need much to come, clearly, spanking Reita had gotten him pretty worked up as well. Reita bobbed his head messily, drooling as he sucked Kai eagerly, and Kai's hand returned to fist in his hair, quickening his pace a little. “Fuck, yes, take it all. Choke on my cock like a good pet.”

Reita was startled when he felt something sticky spatter his back all of a sudden. He had been too absorbed in blowing Kai to notice that Ruki had gotten up from the couch and jerked off behind him, and was now coating Reita's skin with his cum. Ruki's moans soon mixed with Kai's, and Reita massaged the underside of his cock with his tongue, looking up as Kai lost it, pulling Reita's head back and jerking himself to completion with his free hand. He shot his load all over Reita's face, moaning and cursing as he milked himself dry, stroking his dick until it started to soften.

Kai staggered back to practically collapse on the couch, and Reita stuck his tongue out to taste some of his cum. It was salty and musky and tasted of debauchery, and Reita moaned as his dick twitched, by now fully hard again. He flinched as Ruki tapped his shoulder, grabbing his chin and gently tilting his head back to look at him. “Rei. Come back to me.”

It took a good half a minute before Reita's head synced up with the rest of his body. He groaned as Ruki guided him to the nearest armchair, letting Reita sit on the floor and lean his back against it for support while he focused on remembering who he was. When he finally felt calm, and, most importantly, human again, Reita met Ruki's concerned gaze. “I'm good.”

“Alright. Want to cum?” Reita nodded, gasping when Ruki's hand closed around his sensitive cock. He watched Ruki pull the foreskin back, swiping a bead of precum over the head with his thumb, then beginning to slowly jerk him. He moaned and gripped Ruki's thigh, his entire body clenching and unclenching as Ruki stroked him. Ruki leaned in to nip at his neck, and Reita had to strain to hear his whispers, little coos and “good boy”s, words of encouragement as his strokes sped up.

Reita's hand tensed on Ruki's thigh, and it was all the warning he got before Reita started cumming, dick pulsing hot and heavy in Ruki's hand as he spilled his seed over Ruki's fist. Reita watched Ruki stroke him through his orgasm, fist gliding along the shaft as he spurted cum, until his dick was so sensitive it nearly hurt, and then Ruki let go, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Thank you,” Reita whispered hoarsely, only then noticing how raspy his voice sounded. He was promptly shushed, and he closed his eyes for a moment, surprised when he opened them to find a blanket had been draped over his body.

He was helped to his feet by several strong arms, and then he was lying on the couch, his head nestled up in Uruha's lap, and Ruki was sitting by his feet, tucking the blanket around him. He looked up at Uruha, who smiled gently. “I think we tired you out.”

“That was... a lot more exhausting than I expected it to be,” Reita admitted.

“It's normal,” Aoi said, patting Reita's shoulder in passing. “You were in a completely different mindset for that.”

Reita nodded slowly. His limbs felt like they were made from lead, his voice was thick, and words seemed hard to form. “I'm suddenly very tired.”

“Go ahead and take a nap. We'll be right here.” Ruki's words were reassuring, and Reita finally closed his eyes. He didn't feel like opening them for at least an hour.

“You guys want to watch a movie?” Reita drifted off as he listened to the sound of his friends' voices.

“Sure, where's the remote?”

“Have you guys seen the new Bond movie yet?”

“I can watch it again.”


End file.
